Kanaria
Kanaria (金糸雀 Kanaria, Kanarienvogel / Canary Bird) is the second doll created by Rozen. She claims to be the brainiest of all the Rozen Maiden dolls, and always tries to steal the other dolls Rosa Mystica. She eventually gives up and becomes very good friends with the dolls and spends time at the Sakurada residence playing games and having fun. Appearance Kanaria's outfit is a bright one, consisting of puffy orange pants and a long-sleeved yellow coat, with the sleeves puffed at the shoulders and laced in white at the ends. The coat is tied in the front at the neck and the waist with brown ribbons. On the back of her coat she has another, larger sized bow, which consists of the same color of her coat. She wears classy black shoes and is often seen carrying a parasol, which she uses frequently to 'float' from place to place. Her hair is green and tied back with two massive curls that frame the bottom of her face. A heart-shaped accessory rests on the front left of her head on her hair. Her eyes are green. In Anime Her hair is gray in the 2004 anime. Personality Kanaria fancies herself as quite the stealthy prowler, and makes a hobby of watching the exploits of her sisters, usually through binoculars. Her cheerful, somewhat arrogant disposition makes her the ideal subject for many of the comedic episodes, and her personality mostly complements that of Hinaichigo, who eventually becomes her good friend and rival; they often debate on whose medium is "better," i.e. prettier. In the manga, she visits the Sakurada home more often than in the anime, and even invites Mitsu, her medium, after Hinaichigo is taken by Kirakishou, in order to fill the void left by Hinaichigo. Kanaria has the unusual habit of ending her sentences with "kashira" ("I wonder?", "maybe?" or "you know?"), which is likened to Hinaichigo's penchant for ending sentences with "na no" (meaning "Because"). Kanaria's favorite food is Tamagoyaki, a Japanese thick omelet, which, more often than not, is snatched away from her by hungry birds before she can enjoy it. She is introduced in the second season and makes a brief appearance in Ouvertüre, making yet another humorously over-the-top attempt to infiltrate Jun's home to steal her sisters' Rosa Mystica. Trivia * Her name is misspelled Canaria in the Tokyopop translated manga. Quotes *"I am Kanaria! The brainiest of the Rozen Maiden!" *''"Destruction Symphony!"'' *''"Sh-sh-sh-Shinku?!"'' *''"Suiseiseki...help me...lend me your strength!"'' *''"K-Kana can help!"'' *''"I was only doing it for Mi-Chan,, she... she wants to have you all..."'' *''"No...dont go...you cant go...Sui-sei...seki..."'' Weapons and Skills Despite being constantly funny without meaning to and making repeated failures in many of the things she does, Kanaria is a competent opponent and attacks with a violin that can emit particularly destructive sound waves. Her biggest attack is a cyclone. Her artificial spirit, Pizzicato, is named after the technique of playing orchestral instruments by plucking the strings, which she uses as a very damaging counterattack. Kanaria has 7 movements each with a particular type of attack and effect, When Barasuishou defeated Suiseiseki, Kanaria seized Suiseiseki's Rosa Mystica, which may have rendered her able to use Suiseiseki's watering can, but she was defeated before she would have had a chance to use it. Also when her an Jun were stuck in Kirakishou's N-field, she was able to destroy it completely showing her overall destructive power and control of it as she was able to aim directly in each crystal. References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Dolls Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Träumend Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen Characters Category:Rozen Maiden 0 Characters Category:Dolls